Lou Foster
Stunningly attractive and charming when she wants to be, daytime TV presenter Lou Foster has quickly worked her way up the media ladder. On a superficial level, she has an amazing ability to charm and knows how to flatter, but her mood can change in an instant and she can be hugely selfish and unreasonable. Although Lou likes the attention she gets from men, she has always secretly fancied women. Lou doesn’t like the idea of being viewed as a lesbian, but she is desperate to sleep with a woman and her relationship with Tess brings out the best and worst in her. Personality She's a TV presenter who's climbing the career ladder and is terrified of it getting out that she has feelings for someone of the same sex, because she thinks it will damage her career prospects. Nor does she want the press to get hold of the fact she's also sleeping with a married man. She's always harboured secret feelings for women but she doesn't think of herself as a lesbian per se, maybe just as someone who experiments from time to time. Lou's quite nice on the outside but, on the inside, she's very insecure, career-obsessed, quite manipulative and always worrying about how she'll be perceived if it comes out that she's having a relationship with a woman. Relationships Tess Roberts " I think your skirt is better up" Lou and Tess first meet in Episode 1.1 when she is crying in a public bathroom after her ex-boyfriend has dumped her. Tess tells her that it's just as complicated when you're gay and invites her over to have a chat with her and Ed MacKenzie. Lou comes over to where her and Ed are dressed as cans, but it is obvious she is much more interested in Tess than Ed. Once the event is over, Lou and Tess go and have a drink, then go back to Lou's place. After a night of passion, Lou gets Tess a runners job on her set, but asks Tess to keep their affair a secret. Tess asks her to dinner to meet her friends, Ed and Cat MacKenzie, but Lou bails at the last minute, citing that she is tired but instead going out for a drink with her co-presenter Tom and some other members of the crew. After they kiss and make up, Tess has Lou back to her and Cat's place for the first time, but afterwards Lou ignores Tess's texts and calls, eventually texting her that something is happening and that she misses Tess. What is happening is her affair with Tom, but she doesn't tell Tess that. When Tess gives her an impromptu visit at home, she sees Lou and Tom obviously together on the pavement outside Lou's house. In tears, Lou tells Tess that she's a coward and too afraid of the press to come out and they break up. tess heard that she was in a relationship with tom, and was heartbroken, she never watched Lou and tom every again, except onetime when her favourite band where one